emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3782 (5th July 2004)
Plot Determined to avoid more trouble with his dad, Carl waits for Paul to deliver the post in the hope that he can retrieve the saucy snaps of Chas before Tom sees them. Unfortunately Carl's hopes are dashed when Paul arrives and Matthew swipes the envelope from him and opens it. Matthew decides to keep the photos to ensure that Carl does some work for a change. Carl's day gets worse when Tom runs into Paul in the pub and makes Carl apologise to him for giving him a black eye. Preoccupied after falling out with Carl, Chas ignores the customers in The Woolpack and Diane lets her go and see Carl. Her attempt to apologise does not go to plan and her suggestion that they nip off in Carl's car and find a quiet lay-by somewhere does not go down at all well. Carl tells her that she has to calm done because he doesn’t want to any more trouble from his family. Chas storms off and orders a treble vodka in The Woolpack. Charity tells her she shouldn’t let her pride get in the way and should admit that she's fallen for Carl. When Tom finds Charity walking around Holdgate Farm wearing only one of his old shirts she jokes that she’d be able to walk around with a lot less on if they had the place to themselves. Then, ever so casually, of course, she asks whether Jimmy and Sadie have had any luck with their house hunting? When Tom suggests that she move a few things into his room she returns to Pear Tree Cottage and gathers up all her worldly goods determined to leave as little room as possible at her fiancé's house for her future daughter-in-law. Nicola’s attempts to impress Simon’s mother end in ruins when super snide Lesley tells Nicola that if she wants to keep Simon she has to loosen up and show him a good time in the bedroom. Nicola tells Lesley that she has no problems in the bedroom department and tells Lesley exactly what she thinks of her. When Lesley has gone Nicola is mortified but Simon tells her to see the funny side and tells her that at least his mother won’t take her for a limp lettuce anymore. When Dawn’s mother Jean turns up in the village she claims that she expected Dawn to book her in at the B&B, Dawn tells her this wasn’t the case. Jean insists that Dawn will have to ask Viv and Bob whether she can stay with them. Viv says absolutely no way but Bob says as long as there's no fighting she can stay. Viv insists Jean will be staying for one night only. Cast Regular cast *Carl King - Tom Lister *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Jean Hope - Julie Higginson *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Lesley Meredith - Sherrie Hewson *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast None. Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes